


Voyeurism

by dancing_badly



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season one, Alicia takes advantage of a quiet moment to appreciate Will's fine form. A long drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism

**The Good Wife - Alicia/Will - Voyeurism**  
Also at my : [FFnet account](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5874464/1/Voyeurism)  


  
Alicia sat at her desk staring off into space, not really thinking about anything in particular. It was a nice break from the daily activity of her brain. She was brought back into reality by the site of Will Gardner walking through the main office.

She followed him with her eyes....followed him around the office, watching him interact with the various people who happened to be there.

She wondered what he was doing. Was he just stretching his legs or was he actually following up on a case.  
He stopped to talk to Patricia, one of the paralegals. She occupied one of the cubicle-style desks in the middle of the office and Will leaned onto the low ‘wall’ of the structure to talk to her, in a bent-over way. It obviously wasn’t a horribly pressing matter or else his posture wouldn’t be so relaxed....but it appeared to be work related at Patricia was sorting through files.

It didn’t matter what they were talking about. This particular interaction provided Alicia with a perfectly pleasant view of his derriere. And she looked.

She dragged her eyes up and down his body, fully drinking him in, in a way she’d never afforded herself before. He had the body of a casual swimmer...one who tried to get to the pool as often as his busy schedule allowed. He had beautiful shoulders, strong and broad, but not oversized for his frame. He was lightly muscled in a way that didn’t really show through his clothes. She didn’t have a great view of his face from her current seat, but she’d memorized it fifteen years ago. Her eyes rested on his ass. It was a beautiful ass, round and soft in all the right ways.

She let her gaze wonder leisurely up and down his body, taking its time. She allowed herself to imagine touching it, running her hands over his chest, through his hair, over that beautiful ass.

Her fantasy was abruptly interrupted by Will turning around suddenly, walking towards her. Their eyes met and she blushed and she attempted to look busy...pretending that she wasn’t just checking out her boss’s ass.

Will leaned casually on the door frame, “you’re needed in boardroom two, the Rockel case....witness prep, your favourite”.

Alicia looked exclusively at his face, any deviation and she’d end up embarrassing herself. “Sure. Be right up”

With a smile, he turned and walked away.

She again, watched him walk.


End file.
